Klaus's Girls
by Lorenmar
Summary: Durante un momento de calma Klaus reflexiona sobre las chicas más importantes de su vida. advertencia: ligeros spoiler de la serie The Originals, nada importante la verdad.


**¡Hola! este es el primer fic que público y estoy muy emocionada de saber que les parece, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo :D se me ocurrió la idea después de ver un capitulo de The Originals. Espero sus opiniones y consejos para poder seguir progresando **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (ya quisiera)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Klaus's girls<span>_

Klaus suspiro mientras movía la copa de vino en su mano, mira la pared del estudio. Se encuentra cansado, muy cansado, después de tantas batallas y luchas, después de ver surgir y caer grandes imperios (algunas veces ayudado por él). Sus amores, sus pasiones, sus tristezas, sus triunfos y (aunque le duela admitirlo) sus derrotas; todas experiencias fugaces, brillantes e intensas. Momentos memorables de una vida eterna (quizás demasiado eterna, susurra una voz).

Inevitablemente su mente vaga a todas las mujeres que significaron (significan) algo en su vida. Tal vez fueran sus amigas o enemigas, tal vez fueran sus amantes o tal vez fueran parte de su familia. Sin embargo las únicas que persisten en su mente como un recordatoria constante son pocas (aunque recuerda a todas y cada una de ellas), sólo perduran aquellas a las que amo tanto como odio.

Su madre encabeza fácilmente la lista. La mujer que lo trajo al mundo, la mujer que debía ser su protectora, la mujer que siempre estaría presente. La realidad fue muy distinta, sí, creyó que era todo lo que una madre debía ser pero siempre fue su destrucción, la artífice de su perdición. Aun le duele todo el daño que le hizo: le daño al negarle su naturaleza (patrimonio responsable de la muerte de su hermano más pequeño se obliga a recordar), le daño al negarle el padre que hubiera enseñado a ser mejor hombre y padre (una oportunidad que pica y atormenta en lo más hondo), le negó el respeto del padre que le crío (y el dolor se vuelve ira, sino hubiera sido tan débil. Débil por culpa de su madre), y, por sobre todas las cosas, el negarle una familia (familia que piensa ya tiene al alcance de los dedos) es lo que más daño le hace.

Rebekah, su dulce, hermosa y apasionada hermana es la siguiente. Su hermana le ha herido más veces de las que puede contar (sabe que es reciproco pero prefiere ignorarlo), ella nunca entenderá que todo lo que hace (hizo y hará) también tiene por fin protegerla y buscar lo mejor para su familia (o sí lo sabe y por eso siempre vuelve). Siempre y para siempre, por eso la perdona (no soportaría perderla).

Tatia debería merecer un lugar en la lista (él ya no esta tan seguro). Para Klaus, Tatia significa el recuerdo de su primer amor, de aquella ilusión tan increíblemente infinita que no le importo saber que su hermano la quería (o que ella quería a Elijah). Después de tantos siglos Tatia no parece la gran cosa comparada con otras mujeres o con sus doppelgänger (en especial con sus doppelgänger) aunque Rebekah insista que era las bonita (tal vez sólo fue la más inocente). Probablemente sólo la recuerda por la sensación de los tiempos de humanidad e inocencia que trae consigo.

Después viene Katerina (siente una ligera nostalgia al pensar en ella). En un principio la juzgo como una mujer débil y sumisa pero después se volvió la mujer que le daría 500 años de dolores de cabeza. Katerina tan dulce y coqueta evoluciono en Katherine, no son distintas, la una no es la máscara de la otra, son la misma (y a diferencia de Elijah él lo sabe y lo entiende). Llego a tenerle gran estima, la admiro mucho, ella es la primera mujer con la que se sintió idenficado, con la que pensó estaba viendo su reflejo (tuvo que esperar hasta Hayley, su lobita, para experimentar esa sensación de nuevo) por eso permitía que se le escapara como agua entre sus manos, era su pequeño juego (lamento su muerte aunque nadie lo supiera o le creyera).

Después de Katerina (Katherine) pasaron quinientos años para que otra mujer le dejara una impresión tan grata. Caroline: brillante e intensa Caroline. Amaba la forma en que lo retaba y luchaba por sus amigos y lo que creía correcto (ella le tenía miedo pero reconocía que había cosas más importantes, cosas que valían la pena), esa chica tenía mucho potencial y grandes sueños (el vampirismo se le ajustaba como un guante). Ese pueblo en el que vivía la destruiría (él lo sabía) por eso quería mostrarle el mundo y beberse la luz que exhibía. Estaba dispuesto a esperar (esperaría el tiempo necesario).

Pensar en Hayley (que está a solo una habitación de distancia) lo hace sentir tantas emociones que no sabe qué hacer. Con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta que es su igual, esa mujer tan luchadora que no retrocede y busca obtener lo que quiere (que busca su propia familia igual que él) es simplemente impresionante (le admira. Le respeta). Ella es una reina y, más importante aún, la madre de su hija, a veces necesita ayuda (pero no del tipo que su hermano cree). Después de algunos meses juntos su presencia es igual de indispensable que la de sus hermanos (la posibilidad de volver a perderla lo aterra y lo hace sentir enfermo). A veces (en lo más hondo de su ser) puede imaginarse gobernando Nueva Orleans a su lado.

Camille (Cami) es su ángel personal, ella lo empuja a ser mejor o a creer que puede ser mejor, ella lo lleva creer que puede haber otras soluciones (aunque ella falla miserablemente en humanizarlo), Cami representa una luz cálida que desea proteger (y lo logrará). Cami lo merece y con el tiempo conseguirá cosas grandes pese a lo soñadora que es (creer que aún queda luz en su interior es prueba de su ingenuidad).

La ultima (la más importante) es su hija, su Hope, la esperanza de toda su familia. Pensar en perderla no es posible (lo aterra hasta el punto de paralizarlo) y matará (ya lo ha hecho) a cualquiera que intente tocarla. Algún día la recuperará y no volverán a separarse (lo sabe. es una promesa).

Por ahora no hay tiempo, tiene cosas que hacer (personas a las que amenazar y a las que matar), el breve respiro a llegado a su fin y Klaus debe buscar a su hermano y a Hayley para urgir su próximo movimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿qué tal? ¿me gane un comentario? espero que les gustara :) <strong>


End file.
